Someone Unexpected
by emichii
Summary: There's bound to be trouble when Kisa falls in love with someone totally unexpected. Meanwhile, Kyo is struggling with his feelings for Tohru.
1. Watching you in secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket!

Someone Unexpected

**Haijimemashite and konnichiwa! Hi, I'm Emichii and this is my first Fruits Basket fanfic! I hope you like it! And I don't own Fruits Basket! Natsuki Takaya does! Damn that! I wanna own Kyo! Read and review!**

**Chapter One: Watching you in secret**

It's a weird thing.

Love.

And when you like someone, it seems like you're forever watching them in secret. Making up excuses to go over to wherever that person could be. Whenever they're happy, you realise you're rejoicing yourself.

You're there, watching them in secret, all the time, but always staying well clear away because you're scared of getting too close… because if that happens, then you'll be hurt in the end.

She didn't even realise that she was in love with that person at all. She didn't realise that she wasn't the only one stuck in the situation. She didn't know that there was someone else out there who was also secretly watching someone, hoping that one day he'd turn around and smile at her.

"Kisa! You're just sooo cute!" Tohru squealed as she hugged Kisa tightly. Kisa smiled.

Shigure laughed, "Tohru really does like Kisa, doesn't she?"

"Yeah," grumbled Kyo. "And Kisa really likes her too… don't you, kid?" he addressed Kisa.

"Uh… um…" Kisa started.

Kyo said with a scowl on his face, "and you're always acting scared of me too… what a weird kid…"

Yuki glared at Kyo. "Stupid cat, don't take out your idiotic problems on Kisa!"

"I wasn't taking out my problems on her!"

Kisa watched innocently, tilting her head to one side. She looked deep in thought almost sadly.

"Kisa, are you okay?" Yuki looked over at Kisa. "Don't take anything _he _said seriously, he's just a stupid cat."

She paused, then smiled brightly. "Yes…"

Kyo had a weird idea later that day. It had been on his mind for the last few days, yet he tried to avoid it because it sounded so crazy.

And it had something to do with Tohru. He knew her name, oh yeah definitely, she was so important to him. Always standing there with a goofy grin on her face, but with an encouraging word to say to him, even if he pushed her away rudely.

But he never even addressed her by her name. It was always just "Hey, you!" or something else. He never treated her the way she deserved, which was why he was so angry at himself.

It had only happened recently, when he realized exactly what was going on. Because he had fallen in love with her.

There had always been something about Kyo that drew Tohru to him. Maybe it was because of the way he kept everything to himself, and because he always acted as if he didn't like her. Still, she knew that deep down, behind that scowl, he really did care for her although it was something hard for him to show.

It was weird really. The first time she met him, she wanted to know more about him. After all, he'd been alone all the time, sulking on the roof, and she had always wanted to find out more about him, and to get to know him more.

He responded to her now, and sometimes seemed to be open and enjoyed her presence. But he never called her by her name.

Now she knew she shouldn't get too close to him because then Akito would get mad, but sometimes she just wanted to be with him, because he made her feel comfortable and relaxed. But she didn't understand how whatever he said to her could make her feel shaken, but could also make her happy.

"Shigure," Kyo said.

Shigure looked up from reading his daily newspaper. "What is it, Kyo?"

It was a hard topic for Kyo to talk about. "Uh… it's about Tohru…"

Shigure nodded knowingly, "Oh really? So you know her name after all."

"Of course I know her name!" Kyo shouted. "…anyway it's about her… I…"

He stopped as if he had changed his mind and didn't want to talk about it after all. Shigure had sensed what he was trying to tell him and gave him a mischievous, typical Shigure-type smirk. "Ah yes, I get it now… Tohru, isn't it? You've fallen in love with her, haven't you?"

Kyo exploded, "Well of course I know that! What do you think I was trying to say?"

"I thought you were telling me this because you wanted help from me. Oh, I'm so flattered. After all, who better to ask about this than me, the expert romance novelist!"

"I don't need any help with her!" Kyo said sullenly.

"Then what are you trying to say?" Shigure asked. "If you really know that you love her then why aren't you with her now?"

"She- she's too good for me,"

"But what if she was to fall in love with some other guy? What if she went off with someone else? She's not gonna stay around with us guys for ever."

"…" Kyo looked down. "That's what I mean!" he said angrily. "If she was to end up with some other guy then… I wouldn't know what to do!"

Furiously, he drove his fist into the table, smashing it right through.

_Oh, why does everyone have to destroy my house? _Shigure sighed. "Then, my poor mislaid Kyo-kun; you will have to win Tohru! Battle through evil and let the power of your love break through all walls!" Shigure declared.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kyo yelled. "How big is your brain anyway?"

Shigure pretended to be hurt. "Awww… Kyo-kun's being mean…"

Just then, Tohru ran down. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh no what should I do? The table's broken! Oh no!" she cried, worrying.

"Don't worry about it," said Kyo, "I'll fix it,"

"Oh… okay!" Tohru smiled, and Kyo felt his face turning red.

"Oooooh! Kyo's blushing! Kyo's blushing!" Shigure chanted.

"I AM NOT BLUSHING!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh… Ah! What should I do?" Tohru panicked.

Shigure waved Tohru away, "Don't worry about it; I'll get everything sorted out!"

"Okay then…" Tohru said uncertainly and headed back up the stairs.

Shigure looked at the flaming Kyo and said, "First, you have to start with a simple goal of… holding hands…"

Kisa knocked on the door to Shigure's house.

"Hm?" Yuki opened the door and looked at Kisa. "Hello Kisa," he said, "Are you here to see Miss Honda?"

Kisa nodded furiously. "Ah… yes."

"Come on in then," he stepped aside to let Kisa in. Kisa had only just come in when she heard yelling and shouting from the living room- "I WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

She looked at Yuki. "Um? Are they okay in there?"

Yuki smiled. "Yeah don't worry about them."

Right after he said that, there was a huge cracking, breaking sound. KER-SMASH!

Kisa and Yuki jumped.

"Are you really sure they're okay? …um…" Kisa said slowly.

"Yes, I'm positive. Don't worry about them, _Kisa_." he said, smiling.

Kisa's heart skipped a beat. "Okay then…" she looked at the ground as she turned a bright red and went up the stairs to Tohru's room.

**That's the first chapter of Someone Unexpected! Thankyou so much for reading! Please review, I need a lot of support, I've never written Fruits Basket fanfic before. Digimon is my specialty and RareHunterMireille is my master piece! Everyone check it out! R&R! from emichii!**


	2. What's going on?

**Yo everybody! This is chapter 2! I love fruits basket! I love anime! I love manga! I love fanfic! I love Kyo! I love everything so much I don't know what to do! ARGH! Anyway, read and review!**

**Chapter Two: What's going on? **

Hiro banged on Shigure's door.

Tohru ran out of the kitchen and opened the door. She was surprised. "Eh? Hiro-san? What are you doing here?"

Hiro gave her a contemptuous look. "Well, are you gonna keep standing there or move over and let me in?"

"Oh yeah! That's right…" Tohru mumbled. She stepped out of the way.

Hiro kicked off his shoes. He said to Tohru grumpily, "Do you know what's wrong with Kisa? It's not like I care or anything, but she's like… okay, I do care! I care a lot! But I'm worried about her; she's been really quiet lately…"

His voice sounded rough and roguish, like usual, like the rebellious smart-mouth kid he was but Tohru detected the concern in his voice.

Tohru sat down and said quietly, "I'm sure Kisa's fine. She just… has a lot on her mind, I guess…" she laughed lightly, "well, it's like me, really. My head's got so little space in it that it gets filled up really quickly…"

Hiro said loudly, "I'm not asking about you, I'm asking about Kisa! You almost see her more than me! She's coming here about every day now!"

Tohru was a bit shocked by how angry Hiro was.

"Hey kid! Don't take out all your idiotic problems out on her!" Kyo shouted, defending Tohru.

"Eh?" Tohru looked up. She hadn't even seen him come in. "K-Kyo-kun?"

Kyo's face went slightly red. "Yeah, what about it?"

A sharp remark came from the other direction. "Well, what about this, Kyo? Using exactly the same insults as I? Has your pathetic brain gotten even more pathetic?"

"W-WHAT?" Kyo yelled at Yuki.

"Uh, Yuki-san…" Kisa said softly from the hallway.

"WHAAAATTT?" Kyo and Hiro yelled.

"When did she come in?" Kyo cried.

"Why, I let her in, of course!" Shigure said, "the more the merrier!"

"Kisa?" Hiro cried.

"Uh… Hiro-kun?" Kisa was as surprised to see him there as he was to see her there.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Hiro-kun?" Kisa asked.

Hiro said, "Me? I came because… because… I couldn't find you so I came here."

"But Hiro-kun, I came here _after _you came."

"Well, what about you then?" Hiro said rudely. "Why did _you_ come?"

"I…I…" she didn't really know what to say. She would've said she came to see Tohru, but then she'd be lying. And Hiro knew her well enough to tell.

"Hiro, why don't you just give it a rest, okay?" Yuki said calmly, "you're both always welcome here, so it doesn't matter why you come."

Shigure clapped. "Aw, Yuki-kun, you say the nicest things! You're so much like Ayame!"

Yuki turned to Shigure slowly. "Don't you dare… say that name… in this house!"

And the whole room erupted in noise, like usual.

Tohru didn't know what had happened, but she felt like Kisa was hiding something. But she was sure it wasn't something bad, just something personal she was keeping to herself.

That wasn't the only problem. Lately, she had been a bit speechless whenever Kyo was around. He was always nice to her, so she didn't know why she couldn't reply directly to him after he said something.

It was weird.

"Are you okay?" Kyo asked her this morning, when they were alone. "You're not sick or anything are you?"

"What?" Tohru cried. "No! That's not it! That's not it at all! I'm fine! I really am!"

Kyo relaxed. "I'm glad…" he said stiffly. "But if you do need a break or anything, tell me." He said it in his normal manner, he didn't sound different at all, but Tohru still was confused.

"Thankyou… Kyo-kun." she whispered. But it was after he had already left the room.

She had pondered it before. How her conversations with Kyo always went. She remembered the time they had a conversation about plums. And onigiri (rice balls).

She remembered that Kyo had told her that she had a plum on her back too. Tohru knew he meant it. But he was shy, and later he said defensively that it was extremely small.

Tohru had felt happy that Kyo was telling her that she was special.

But what about now?

Why was it that now she didn't know what to say when he was around?

"Tohru, what are you thinking about?" Kyo was standing in front of her, bending over to look at her.

"Eh?" _Did Kyo just call me Tohru? _"Oh! Oh, no! Um, nothing!" It took Tohru forever just to remember what the question was.

Tohru regained her composure. "Kyo-kun, can I help you?"

Kyo shifted his balance from one foot to the other. He didn't look at Tohru, but at a spot near her feet.

"I was just wondering… are you doing anything tomorrow?" he said casually.

"What? No. I'm free all afternoon!" she replied.

"Well…" Kyo's face turned a pale pink. "Do you… wanna go kill some… time with me then?"

_What? _Tohru's head started to spin. _Did… did Kyo-kun just ask me out?_

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! Tohru and Kyo for ever! R&R!**


	3. Killing time?

**Yo everyone! How are you? Well, it's chapter 3 already! And if you haven't guessed, I really really love Kyo! Even more than I love Syaoran! Even more than I love Tai! Go Kyo!!! And I really like Kyo/Tohru! Heh heh, recently, this is what happened:**

**R: Ooohh, I think emi's in love!!**

**J: What a tragedy it's a manga character…**

**Me: Waahhh!**

**Names not provided to protect the innocent… not that they're innocent or anything…**

**Yeah, me and saz (Heartdevouredbydarkness) have an ongoing feud about whose better- Kyo and Hatsuharu! We're always so crazy about it that we have to have a truce now. Well then, tell me who you think is better? Kyo or Hatsuharu? Read and review!**

**Chapter Three: killing time?**

"Do you… wanna go kill some… time with me then?"

"Ah... uh…" _What? Did Kyo-kun just… ask me out? _

Kyo waited. Tohru smiled, "Yeah, okay!"

"Where are you going, Kyo?" Shigure looked up in interest as Kyo was heading out the door. Kyo grunted in reply.

"Oh? And you two, Tohru?" Shigure feigned surprise as he watched Tohru following Kyo out the door. "Where are you going?"

Kyo muttered, "Out."

Tohru smiled. "Yeah, we'll be back soon."

She turned so that her back was facing Kyo and Shigure. Shigure winked at Kyo.

"Good luck!" he whispered.

Kyo narrowed his eyes. "GOOD LUCK? Good luck with what??!?"

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru whirled around. "What is it?"

Kyo managed a wonky smile at Tohru. "Don't worry about it."

Tohru's face was turning red.

_I don't believe this; I'm on a date with Kyo! Uh… _

She was confused and puzzled. Her eyes were going in swirls.

"Uh, Tohru? Are you okay?" Kyo looked at her with concern.

"Eh? Ah, no! No, I'm fine!" she cried quickly.

They were just going for a walk around the estate really. Still, it was a date and there was quite nice scenery around.

"_First, you have to start with a simple goal of… say… holding hands…" _Shigure's so-called words of advice came back to Kyo. _But why? _He thought. _Why holding hands?_

_Because even if you love her, you can't hug her. _Immediately, a little response popped into his head.

_This is utterly pointless. Absolutely crazy… _He shook his head at the uselessness of it all.

He started to walk faster.

"Hey, wait! Kyo-kun!" Tohru sped up to keep up with him.

She stretched out her hand and it brushed past his. Kyo stopped. Her hand was so warm.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru caught up with him and took his hand in hers. Her face started to grow warm. _His touch is so soft…_

Both of them looked away for a moment, both of their faces burning, both of them trying to recollect themselves.

All of sudden both of them turned to the other and opened their mouth as if to say something.

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru started first.

"Eh?"

"Please… don't go on ahead of me without me. I don't want… to be left alone… like that…"

"Oh…" Kyo looked at his feet. "Okay. I'm sorry."

Tohru smiled at him. "Did you want to say something? What was it?"

"Oh… no… I forgot what I wanted… to say."

"Okay then."

They continued moving forward. But they were still so embarassed, each one looking in the other direction, but both of them continued holding on to the other's hand.

Because neither one of them wanted to let go.

Yuki was in the hallway, talking on the phone. When he got off, he was looking a lot more cheerful than usual.

Shigure thought it was an enigmatic change.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Oh…" Yuki said. "You wouldn't know him. He's my… friend."

"What's his name?" Shigure asked.

"Kakeru. He's really quite… relentless. Once he told me he couldn't wait to come over to my house some time. I thought he would forget but I guess he didn't." Yuki smiled in spite of everything. "So he's coming over tomorrow."

Shigure smiled. "That's nice."

Yuki felt that the house was kinda quiet. "Where's Kyo and Honda-san (Miss Honda)?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask," said Shigure cheekily. "They went out on a date a few minutes ago."

"Oh… okay."

"Anyway, I was also wondering… you said he's coming over right? And since we're all boys, nothing too bad will happen unless Kisa picks that inappropriate time to visit."

Yuki nodded. "And where is this going, Shigure?"

Shigure twinged. Yuki only called him Shigure if he thought he was being an idiot. "Well, Tohru is living with us and that Kakeru guy knows her, doesn't he? What will he think?"

Yuki's eyes widened. _That's right! Kakeru had already seemed more than interested in Tohru. What was gonna happen now?_

Hiro and Kisa were walking to Kisa's house. Kisa was smiling quietly, and Hiro was looking in the other direction.

"What are you so happy about, huh?" he asked.

"… well… uh…"

"What is it?" he stopped and looked at Kisa.

"Um…"

Hiro frowned. "You know you shouldn't hide anything from me, Kisa."

"I know…"

"What is it then?"

"Well…" she felt shy now. "Well, you know when you _like _someone… well, um…"

"Who is it?" Hiro's voice rose.

"Um… it's someone who I see a lot now. And he… he's very nice… I don't really know… a lot about him, but I know he's my friend… I think… I know he… sometimes doesn't say much… but he really does look out for me a lot…"

Kisa turned bright red. She looked at her feet.

Hiro stared.

"K-Kisa…" he started, "I-I feel the same way about you too!"

He pulled her towards him and hugged her.

**Yo everyone! Whassup?? In case you haven't figured out the last part but Kisa wasn't talking about Hiro, so an extremely awkward moment is coming up… uh oh… anyway, I'm gonna update next week! I've already got an extraordinary idea for Kakeru's visit. And Machi's gonna make an appearance too! Unfortunately, I don't think Kimi will be appearing.**

**Well, I've watched all the anime now. And I've read 5 of the manga books, but I still can't get enough of Fruits Basket! The anime is just so awesome!! Especially the last 3 episodes. They were so sad! The first time I watched them Ii was crying. The second time I watched it, I didn't cry but it was just so unbelievably sweet! I like the part how Kyo hugged Tohru. Sniff… so sweet… **

**Waahhh, not fair Natsuki Takaya! I want to own Fruits Basket!! **

**Anyway, read and review! **


	4. Awkward Transformations

**Hi! I'm Emichii! What? It's already the last week of the holidays? That's sooo unfair! Why do we only get two weeks for term break? Waahhh! **

**Heh, anyway… Fruits Basket. It's my most recent craze. But then, I'm crazy about every single existing anime and manga in the world so… but this is an exception! I'm so crazy about it that after I watch the whole DVD, plus the trailers, plus the extras; and then what do I do? I change the language to Japanese and watch everything all over again! Heh heh heh… **

**Maybe I can actually pick up some Japanese! Momiji's Japanese voice is so cute! And Hana-chan's voice is kinda sweet, but I don't really like Yuki's Japanese voice. It sounds too girly…**

**Anyway, I better shut up and start writing. This chapter's gonna be a long one, there are a lot of events I wanna write down! Here's chapter 4! Read and Review!**

**Chapter Four: Awkward transformations**

"I'm very sorry about this, Honda-san…" Yuki said sincerely.

Tohru replied, "Oh. No, Th-that's fine. I'm okay."

Kyo scowled, "Remind me, why are you kicking her out of the house again?"

Yuki glared at him. "I'm not kicking Miss Honda out of the house. It's just that Kakeru is coming over later and if he sees Tohru here, _and _learns that she's living with us, then…"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Kyo said angrily. "So she's meant to stay away from here until he leaves,"

Yuki nodded.

Kyo grimaced. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Still, I think it's kinda… whaddaya call it? Mean? To tell her to stay away from here for so long?"

Tohru shook her head hard, "No, no! I'll be fine!"

Kyo looked at her. "If you keep shaking your head like that it'll come off."

Tohru blushed. "Ah… um… yeah."

"Kyo, if you're so worried about Miss Honda, why don't you stay out of this house with her then?" Yuki said flatly.

"Huh?" Kyo cried. "Why would I wanna do that?"

Tohru said quietly, "No, really. I'll be fine. I'll just go to Hana's house… or Uo's place…"

_But then again, I probably won't, I don't want to trouble them._

"Okay, I'll go with her," Kyo sighed. He turned his head away so that she wouldn't be able to see him turn red. "But just because you sounded so helpless and lonely just then…"

Tohru smiled. "Thankyou, Kyo-kun."

_Knock, knock_

"Yun-yun! We're here!" The all too familiar voice of the vice-president came sailing through the walls.

Shigure perked up. "Who's Yun-yun?" he wondered. "Is that you, Yuki?"

Yuki stiffened. "Don't you dare start calling me that!" He went to get the door and he also said quietly to Tohru and Kyo: "You better get out of here,"

"Ah, yes!" Tohru said immediately.

Kyo grumbled. "But how are we supposed to get out if _he's _standing at the door?"

_What does he mean by "we're here"? _Yuki wondered. _He's the only one coming over, isn't he?_

_Or not…_ Yuki thought as he flung open the door.

"Hey Yun-yun!" Kakeru said cheerfully. "It took you so long to open the door, we were thinking of breaking it down!"

"…" Machi didn't say anything.

"Machi?" Yuki hadn't expected her to visit. Maybe it would… complicate things a little.

"I'm… sorry for coming over unannounced…" she said softly.

Kakeru shrugged. "Things were a bit crazy at home so she's trying to avoid it. Yun-yun, you don't mind her coming, do you?"

"No… not at all," Yuki said slowly. _Well… ironic, isn't it?_

They were going back to the living room when Yuki saw Kyo and Tohru looking panicked, standing in the stairway.

Yuki's eyes widened. _What? They still haven't left yet?_

"Eh? Yun-yun? What are you looking at?" Kakeru looked towards Kyo and Tohru. Yuki panicked.

Luckily, Kyo and Tohru had just disappeared around the corner. Yuki sighed with relief.

"I can't believe I've stooped to as low as climbing out of a window!" grunted Kyo as he clambered out of Tohru's window.

"But Kyo-kun, how else could we have gotten out?" Tohru said sensibly.

Kyo shrugged.

He watched Tohru clumsily climb out of the window.

"You're hopeless," he sighed, and stepped forward to help her down.

"Thanks…" she said.

Kyo turned away and stuck his hands into his pockets. "Well, what now?"

Kisa was so confused. _What… what had happened? Hiro… _

_But Hiro, it… it wasn't you I was talking about… _

Kisa just didn't know what to do. And there it was again. That sudden longing to see _him _again.

After what had happened between her and Hiro yesterday, she had been so confused. She really did want to tell Hiro the truth. After he was her friend, and he cared about her. But perhaps now, a little too much.

And whenever he wasn't available, she'd turn to the other person who cared about her. Hatsuharu. But she hadn't seen him around recently.

_Maybe he's with Rin. _She thought. _But how come everyone else's relationships are working out except for mine? _

That wasn't exactly true, but she wouldn't know.

She didn't know that currently, right at this second Kyo was going through an extremely awkward moment with Tohru, and the same way vice versa.

It was kinda boring, Machi realized, as she listened to Yuki and Kakeru's conversation. Heck, she still hadn't figured out what on earth they were talking about. Then she asked herself: Would she rather be bored sitting here or be stuck with her crazy out-of-control family?

Yuki felt a bit apologetic that Machi had to sit there, looking bored while he and Kakeru were having the most pointless conversation in the world.

(Crap, I don't know what they'd talk about if Kakeru came to visit, okay? I don't know! I just know that the point of the visit is so that I can get some transformations! Heh heh…)

Anyway, just then, Machi happened to accidentally knock over a pile of books and papers, of which half were Shigure's "research" materials, which included some quite inappropriate magazines…

"Ah… I'm sorry!" The first words out of Machi's mouth were obvious.

"No, no! It's okay!" Yuki said quickly, he reached for the books at the same time Machi did.

Uh oh…

Now normally if two people reached for falling books at the same time, well, they'd just bump heads or something, right? But Yuki was literally _diving _for the books because of Shigure's inappropriate materials because if that idiot Kakeru saw them, then he'd launch into a huge description of "erotic" magazines and Yuki certainly didn't want that to happen, especially not in front of a girl… ahem… whose name was Machi.

So he was diving for the books while Machi was reaching to pick them up.

Kakeru watched, interested, as the two collided. His eyes widened as Yuki's arms went around Machi's shoulders, claiming her in a hug.

_POOF!_

Machi blinked, confused. _He just… hugged me?_

"Eh?" Kakeru looked around. "Where'd Yun-yun go?"

Shigure was walking past, in search of his "research" materials.

"Yuki, have you seen my-?" He paused. His eyes widened at the sight of Yuki (rat) on his stomach, on the ground. He was in front of Machi, but too low for her to see.

"Ohhh, Yuki, that's not a very subtle way for peeking at a girl's panties!" he sang as he entered the living room.

"Huh?" Oh yeah, and _now _he remembered the two guests that were sitting, confused at the table.

"Panties?" wondered Kakeru.

"…Yuki?" Machi repeated.

Oh no… Shigure sighed. Machi proceeded to find Yuki. She held him gently in her hands. "This… is… Yuki?" she asked Shigure.

"Ooohh! It's a mousie!" Kakeru cried. "I didn't know Yun-yun had a pet!"

Shigure laughed forcibly. "Ah ha ha ha…" He said, "Ano… th-that's Kyo's pet! He called it Yuki because… because it has purple eyes…" _Oh and it's a rat, not a mouse._

Yuki's purple eyes held an extremely skeptical look as it stared at Shigure. Shigure felt uneasy. And Yuki was going crazy. _Wah! What if I transform back? Now? Right now while Machi... she's holding me? ARGH!_

"You can't be saying I own that thing!" Kyo shouted angrily as he and Tohru came inside. Tohru was smiling, heading for the kitchen. "Yes, finally we can go home!"

You don't need to know what Yuki and Shigure was thinking.

"Home?" Kakeru repeated. He jumped to his feet and went up to Tohru. "You're Tohru Honda, aren't you? You can't possibly… live here?"

Meanwhile Machi was absolutely enchanted by Yuki (Rat). She was holding it up to her cheek now. "This isn't Kyo's pet? … Then why is it here? And where did the president go?"

(Though personally, I can't imagine Machi holding a rat up to her cheek.)

"No! N-no, I don't live here!" Tohru cried. "I-I…"

"She just comes here a lot," Kyo said flatly. He was looking in the other direction. "She's… my girlfriend."

Huge silence.

Huge awkward silence.

Extremely huge awkward silence.

"Argh! Yuki! What are you doing like that?" Tohru cried as she spotted Yuki (rat) in Machi's hands.

"That's not my pet!" shouted Kyo. "Why on earth would I own a stupid rat like that?"

Shigure racked his brain, trying to think of legitimate reasons for everything that happened. He walked towards Machi, meanwhile, carefully hiding Yuki's clothes under the low table, by pushing it under with his feet.

"Ah, yes…" he said, "I remember now! That's Yuki's pet! He named it after himself because his head has very little vocabulary for names!"

"Yeah…" Tohru nodded.

"Uh huh…" Kyo said absently.

Luckily, (I suppose they must have had extreme luck that day) Kakeru and Machi dropped the subject.

"I… think he's very cute…" Machi said softly, looking at Yuki (still a rat). "I… wonder if maybe, Yuki didn't mind, maybe he'd give him to me…"

Yuki (still in rat form, but feels like he's about to change back any second now) was fidgeting.

Shigure said, "Um… I think Yuki might want Yuki back now so… I'll just take him back to his cage… I wonder how he got out…"

Machi reluctantly put Yuki (rat but probably not for much longer) into Shigure's hands, and watched in interest as Shigure ran up the stairs and disappeared round the corner, extremely fast.

"I didn't even know he could move that fast." Kyo said.

"Uh huh." Tohru nodded vaguely.

A few minutes later, Yuki (human and fully clothed) came down the stairs casually, as if nothing had happened.

Tohru and Kyo sighed in relief.

So the rest of Kakeru and Machi's visit went by peacefully. Almost.

They were walking out the door when suddenly Yuki heard the horrible sound.

_POOF!_

He got up and ran to the door where he saw Kakeru, hiding behind some bushes, looking at a tiger. He saw with amusement, Machi, unflappable as always, patting the tiger as if it was a cat- like she did it every day.

"Kisa…" Yuki said to the tiger.

Kisa felt sudden sadness as Yuki looked at her. _I just don't understand… the way I feel… naze? Why? _

They waved goodbye to Kakeru and Machi. Kakeru had tears streaming down his face.

"Waahhh… Yun-yun never tells me anything! He never told me he lived in a zoo!"

**Hey, well that's all and yes, that was a long chapter. Very long indeed but it was good… and funny too! Originally, Haru was gonna go to Shigure's house with Kisa and while Kisa bumped into Kakeru, Haru was gonna crash into Machi and Poof! There you have a cow and a tiger! But I guess I left it at that! Anyway, read and review! Thanks for reading! I'll update next week! And… that means the hols will be over… waahhh!**


	5. Wishes

**Hiya mina-san! This is chapter five! Read and review! I love you Kyo! I wanna own Fruits Basket! Waaaaahhhhh! **

**Chapter Five: Wishes **

"So what colour were Machi's panties?" Shigure asked carelessly.

"Uh… green, I think. Wait… WHAT?" Yuki cried.

Later, when Kyo and Tohru were alone, he said to her:

"I'm sorry I said that you were my girlfriend. I… just made it up, you know… so that he wouldn't suspect anything…"

Tohru understood. "Uh… yeah…"

Then he turned and left.

She stared after him as he went. _But, really, I wouldn't mind… _

"Hey, Tohru!" Uotani called out. "What's this I hear about you and Kyo?"

"Yes," added Hanajima. "Are you two… going out?"

"Uhwahhh!" Tohru cried. "No, no! It's not true! Not true at all! It's just that… the vice-president came over yesterday and we… we had to make up a reason for why I was there…"

"Oh…" Hana said. "…but you realise that you two would make a great couple."

"Yeah," said Uo. She chuckled. "Too bad because I quite like orange-top there…"

"Wh-what?" exclaimed Tohru.

Uo started laughing uncontrollably. "Hahahaha! Nah. Just joking!" she wiped away tears of laughter and continued soberly, "I think its good he likes you. Because if anything were to happen to you, he'd go and kick some butt to save you."

"Yes," agreed Hana. "We can't let our little Tohru getting hurt."

"What the hell is this?" Kyo grumbled.

Tohru smiled as she continued handing out the cards. They were made from thin strips of bamboo, hammered out so that it was flat and smooth. At the top, a hole had been drilled in and a red ribbon tied at the top.

Kisa smiled. "I know Onii-chan has something fun for us to do!"

Yuki smiled at Kisa. "I'm sure you're right, Kisa."

Kisa and Uo had come over for dinner.

"Originally I had invited Hana as well," Tohru said, "But she couldn't come, so she gave me these wish cards."

"Wish cards?" Shigure repeated.

Um everyone let me tell you in advance, these cards don't exist. At least I don't think they do… do they? I made them up.

"Yeah," said Tohru happily. "What you do is write down the name of the person you like and something you wish about them. Or you could just write down a wish or something you hope for."

"And why are we doing this, Miss Honda?" asked Yuki.

"Well…" Tohru said, "I thought it might be fun."

Kyo said irritably, "This just sounds dumb."

"Shut your mouth," said Uo treacherously. "I don't have a stick or something with me but I could easily use the frying pan…"

Kyo grumbled but agreed to write his wish on his card.

"Hmmm…" Shigure hemmed and hawed. "Uhhh… I just don't know… what could I wish for? Ummm…"  
Shigure scratched his head. He peeked at Kisa's to see what she was wishing for.

_I wish that I can find someone who loves me for who I am. _

_Awww… so sweet_, thought Shigure. _Ummm… I really don't know…_

He peeked at Uo's card. It said: _I want to be-_

"Hey! What are you looking at?" Uo sounded furious.

"Oops! Sorry! Sorry!" Shigure said immediately.

_I wonder what Tohru's wishing for…_ Shigure thought. _No actually, I think she's wishing for peace in the universe or something._

Then Shigure thought of something and scribbled it down. Everyone had their wishes written. Some of them looked quite secretive of theirs.

"Now we just have to go outside and hang them on one of the trees," Tohru said.

"Okay…" Kyo said. "But I don't know where this is going."

Tohru smiled. "Kyo-kun, don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure about this," she patted Kyo on the arm to reassure him. Kyo tensed and blushed slightly. Ever so slightly.

"Why do we have to hang them on a tree, anyway?" Kyo said grumpily. He was walking behind Tohru, his hands in his pockets. She was walking ahead of him, with the wish cards ready to hang.

Tohru said, "Well, that's how it works. You hang it on the trees and later, if you're lucky your wish will come true."

"Hmph," was his reply.

Uo had gone home and Shigure said he had work to do so Tohru and Kyo went to hang up the wishes, leaving Kisa and Yuki at home.

They finished hanging up the cards. Tohru was just putting the last one in place when her footing slipped and she felt herself falling down towards the ground.

"Tohru!" Kyo yelled, as he darted forward without thinking to save her. Tohru was falling down and then she landed in Kyo's arms.

_POOF!_

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she cried, as she picked up Kyo's clothes. Kyo looked annoyed.

He trotted along behind her as they went back to the house. Tohru was carrying Kyo's clothes.

"Kyo-kun…" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you think that Kisa… she's in love with someone?"

"Huh?"

"It's just that… well, you know, she looks all dreamy all the time. Maybe it's Hiro…" Tohru smiled, "That would be good."

Kyo said, "But if it wasn't Hiro then-"

"It would be bad."

They walked in silence for a while.

"Why do you ask?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tohru wondered.

"… you know, why you asked about Kisa?" Kyo said.

Tohru said, "…I just think being in love with someone would be a wonderful thing… you know, to be in love and be loved back, that's true happiness…"

Kyo gave her an extremely skeptical look.

"Oh! Ah, I'm so sorry! I just said something weird, didn't I?" she cried, waving her hands apologetically.

_POOF!_

Kyo changed back into his human form. Tohru stiffened uncomfortably. She put his clothes on the ground and Kyo took them and got dressed.

When he emerged from the trees, he said quietly, "I don't think it's weird at all…"

"Eh?"

"Don't worry. Not important."

Kyo smiled. Tohru felt her heart leap.

"Let's get back now, okay? They must be wondering where we are."

"Well Kisa, how's school?" Yuki asked thoughtfully.

"Um… it's great!" Kisa smiled brightly. "I'm having lots of fun with Hiro-kun!"

Yuki smiled. "That's great."

"Oh, but um…" she started.

"What is it?"

"Ah… I-I wanted to say… I-I" she really wanted to tell him. It was a burden to keep it all locked inside, she clenched her hands into fists and said, "I love you, Yuki!"

Hiro had been going to Shigure's house because he wanted to walk Kisa home. He had been rehearsing in his mind what to say to her since last time. It had surprised her and himself when he hugged her on impulse.

He rang the doorbell and was waiting for someone to open it when he looked in the window and saw her.

"I love you, Yuki!" she said.

He was stabbed in the heart.

Hiro turned and ran. Kept running, didn't stop or turn back. _Kisa, I loved you! I really did! _

Yuki was caught off guard. "…I'll just go… get the door. I… I thought I heard someone ringing the doorbell."

He opened the door, but there was no-one there.

"That's funny, I know the doorbell rang…" he was closed the door.

Kisa looked out the window pensively and saw Hiro running away as fast as possible.

Her heart went out to him. _Hiro…_

Shigure had snuck out the back of the house so he could go and peek at the wishes everyone had made. When he had located the tree where Tohru and Kyo had hung the wish cards, he strained his neck to read them.

"Dammit! Why'd they have to hang them up so high?" he murmured.

He'd already seen Kisa's.

_I wish that I can find someone who loves me for who I am. _

Uo's said: _I want to be just like Kiyoko._

Yuki: _I want to know Machi better._

And Kyo's: _I wish I could hold Tohru's hand._

Immediately, Shigure had to look around urgently for Tohru's. If Tohru's wish card said something different, then Kyo would be brokenhearted. He finally found it; she had cleverly hidden it behind Kisa's.

_I wish I could hug Kyo._

**Hi! Did you like that? I'm pretty proud of it! What a good chapter!! And just reminding you again, Wish cards don't exist. Well, I don't think they do, they might exist but have a different name! Anyway, read and review! **


	6. What I must confess

**Hi everybody!! Sup? Whassup? Well, here's chapter six! Read and review!**

**Chapter Six: What I must confess**

Yuki was trying to avoid Kisa. Yes, it sounded very weird but it was true. How could he tell her that not only was she too young for him, but he just didn't feel the same way? What could he do?

Luckily for him, Kisa wasn't too keen on seeing Yuki again either. She'd just confessed to him how she felt, how was she supposed to look him in the eye again? Besides now she was more confused than ever.

Kisa was alone the next day. She didn't even know where she was going. School was over, she was supposed to be going home but instead she was walking aimlessly back and forth around the place.

She'd already passed the same building 4 times and she had a feeling the people were getting suspicious. Then she saw Tohru's school. She'd only been to it once before and that was with Hiro. And speaking of Hiro, he hadn't said much to her. In fact he hadn't said anything to her at all today.

_Tohru, maybe she can help me… _Kisa timidly made her way to the entrance of Tohru's school. School had just finished for the day and students were running out of the school, shouting and running.

She spotted Tohru, Kyo and a black-haired girl that looked like a Goth (Hana), and a girl that looked like she could kill someone (Uo). Yuki was tagging behind, walking with another guy who looked a little fanatical. (Kakeru)

Uo was exclaiming something about how the new geography teacher looked like a fish. Hana was zapping some of the Prince Yuki Fan club. Kyo was looking bored.

Tohru was just walking along with her eyes like this:

Then she saw Kisa.

"Ah! Kisa!" she cried and ran to her.

Kyo screwed up his face. "Whaddaya doin here?"

Uo smiled. "Hi kid."

Hana said softly. "I can feel your electric waves. You seem… distressed…"

Kisa felt shy.

Tohru smiled. "Hi Kisa. How are you?"

"…okay I guess… can-can I talk to you about something?" Kisa asked.

Tohru was mystified. "…okay."

Tohru and Kisa sat under a shady tree nearby. Kyo, Uo and Hana waited for them.

"What is it?" wondered Tohru. "You sound very distressed like Hana said."

"Um…" Kisa stuttered. "I…I had a crush… on Yuki…"

"On Yuki?" Tohru exclaimed, surprised.

Kisa hung her head in shame, her face flushed. "Yes… and, um… I told him but now I'm just really really confused… because that same day I saw Hiro running away from Shigure's house… and he hasn't said a word to me since… I-I don't know what to do, Onii-chan."

"…" Tohru looked at the ground. She really couldn't say anything.

Kisa spoke up. "It's okay. What you want to say… just say it. Don't be afraid."

"…That's exactly what I meant, Kisa." Tohru said softly. "All I can say is… you're so brave. Even if after you told Yuki what you felt you got confused… even if you're not sure whether you really love him or not… even when there's someone else out there who's in love with you, Kisa… You're brave. You weren't afraid to tell him how you felt… Unlike me."

Tohru paused.

Kisa waited.

Tohru continued, her voice getting softer and softer. "There's someone out there I love too but I can't tell him how I feel because I'm too scared… so Kisa, you're so brave…"

Tohru took a big breath and continued, confidence returning. "That's why, right now, I can't help you. You're already one step ahead of me. But you know what? I'm gonna try my hardest and say what I wanna say as well. Because we don't know what might happen tomorrow, so for today we have to say everything we want to say… even if we're not sure what might happen when we do."

Yes, now she knew.

Why was it that now, only after talking to Tohru, only after she had already told Yuki about how she felt, only after she'd already hurt Hiro… only now she knew.

Kisa knew it was true all along, but it took her so long just to figure it out. She had to go. She had to go and find Hiro… and tell him.

Kyo was waiting impatiently.

He wanted to go home and eat something, but he couldn't go home without Tohru so he had to wait. He was wandering towards her and Kisa when Tohru's words drifted to him.

"…_Because we don't know what might happen tomorrow, so for today we have to say everything we want to say… even if we're not sure what might happen when we do."_

Kyo stiffened. _Yes I know! I know I have to tell her soon!_

He turned and went back to Uo and Hana.

Uo raised an eyebrow. "So… what did you hear? What were they talking about?"

Kyo said, bothered. "…don't know."

Tohru smiled. Kisa nodded and ran off. Tohru turned and sauntered back to Kyo and her friends.

Hana said, "Why do I feel… such odd electric signals…" she sighed. "She must be a Sohma… The Sohma's have such unique electric signals."

Uo wondered, "Hey Tohru, what was up with Kisa?"

"Ah…" Tohru started. "…not important."

"Hiro! Hiro!" Kisa called. She ran after him.

He was walking back from the shops because she had gone shopping for his mum. Kisa had been running to his house to tell him what she really felt. Then she saw him walking in the same direction as she.

"Hiro-kun!" she said.

Hiro didn't turn. "It's okay. I know. I know everything. I know you're in love with Yuki. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm over it."

His sharp words hit her right in the heart. She collapsed onto her knees. And started sobbing.

"Kisa?" Hiro turned. "Kisa!" He ran to her. She was crying.

"Kisa, why… why are you crying? Did I say something?" he said concerned.

Kisa said, eyes brimming with tears. "No… it's not you… it's-it's me! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Hiro… I-I …I love you!"

"…" Hiro was so shocked. But he was so flabbergasted, so stunned- but still he was so happy. He wiped a lone tear from his eye and said mistily, "I love you, Kisa."

They were just there, sitting and kneeling in the middle of the sidewalk.

Kisa said, "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… Hiro, I thought I was in love with Yuki… but it was just stupid schoolgirl crush… I know now that the only person I really love is you! Please… forgive me…"

Hiro smiled. "Okay." Then he pulled her towards her and hugged her. Kisa was surprised.

But it was all okay now. Everything was over.

"…so sweet…" Tohru murmured bleary-eyed.

She, Kyo and Yuki were walking back home when they passed Hiro and Kisa.

Yuki sighed with relief. "I'm so glad she's with Hiro. Because if she really loved me I wouldn't know how to tell her I didn't feel the same way."

Kyo's face had a question mark written on it.

"What do you think, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked him.

Kyo shrugged and dug his hands deeper into his pockets. "… They just look so… so disgustingly in love…"

Tohru just smiled. "But that's a good thing."

_Okay, Tohru,_ Kyo thought, _today I'll confess my love to you! _

**Oh! So proud of myself! So, so proud of myself!! I really like this chapter! Wasn't it just too sweet? Read and review! Oh by the way I don't own Furuba, or any of its characters. I just own this story. **


	7. Out in the rain

**Hi! Emichii here! Whassup? Okay, chapter 7 is up! Hmm, yeah, let's talk about what my friends are saying about my fanfic. My friend J (remember? I mentioned her at the beginning of chapter 3?) Well recently:**

**J: Em, you should write a story with a make out scene in it.**

**Me: Uhwahhh??? **

**CRASH!!**

**And then I fell off my chair. (We were at school.)**

**I got back up and I was like: J, are you out of your mind? That's disgusting!**

**J: PLEEAASSEEE! **

**No, sorry anyone who thinks the same way as she does, I'm sorry I'm not even gonna think about it. Yeah and Saz (Heartdevouredbydarkness) once said, ages and ages ago: You need SOME swearing in your fanfic!! **

**Well… when's the closest I came to that? Ah yeah, Someone just for Kari! She swore in that one! And in Promise part 2, when T.K yells: Get your bloody hands off her! I sometimes felt like typing something really really rude but I didn't. **

…**yeah! I really love typing while I'm listening to music at the same time! Panic! is sooo cool! **

**Okay, here's chapter 7!**

**Chapter Seven: Out in the rain**

_D-Dammit! _Kyo slapped his forehead in exasperation. _Sheesh, I know I've gotta tell her sometime but I can't get to her without anyone around… _

He had thought maybe he could tell her that day just when he had felt so confident. He had gotten his chance that day when they were alone and she was doing the washing, but when he opened his mouth… He just couldn't say it.

"Don't worry." he said, pissed off.

"Oh… okay, Kyo-kun." Tohru smiled.

Kyo blushed and turned away. He was escaping to go up to the roof or something but got stopped by Shigure, who was leaning on the doorframe, chuckling knowingly.

"Kyo, you were about to tell her, weren't you?" he chuckled.

"No! I mean, what's that to you?" Kyo said defensively.

Shigure whispered into his ear, "Have you held her hand yet?"

"Wh-what?" Kyo cried, a red blush spreading over his face.

Shigure said happily, "Oh! You have! That's wonderful news! That means you just have to tell her how you-"

"Shut the hell up!" said Kyo, gritting his teeth. "Don't you think I already tried that?"

_Still… he'll have to do it soon._

When Kyo, Tohru and Yuki were leaving school the next day, it was raining.

"Oh --!" swore Kyo. "I hate this… no wonder I was feeling crappy all day…"

"Y-Yuki-san?"

"Eh?" All three of them turned around.

Machi said, "Yuki-san, did you forget we have to stay behind today for a student council meeting?"

"Oh!" Yuki said. Turning to Tohru and smiling apologetically, "Miss Honda, I'll see you afterwards."

"Oh, okay," Tohru said.

She watched Machi and Yuki disappear down the corridor.

"Looks like it's just us two, Kyo-kun," she said.

"Well, DUH." Kyo said. _Okay… Now's my chance…_

It was raining lightly but it still really pissed Kyo off.

"Why are you walking so slowly?" he asked Tohru. "You'll get really wet!"

"But it's not raining that hard…" Tohru started, and then she saw Kyo's face. "Oh! I'm sorry, Kyo! I forgot that you hate this weather."

Just after she said that, the sky just opened up and started pouring.

"C'mon Tohru!" said Kyo. Instinctively, he grabbed her hand and started running back home.

"Eh? Kyo-kun?" Tohru was confused but she held on to his hand as they ran through the rain back home.

"…Well, Kyo-kun, that was a tiring run, wasn't it?" smiled Tohru as she shook out drops of water from her hair.

"Hm?" Kyo looked over at her, while drying his hair with a towel.

Tohru knew that they were alone that day. She knew it was so hard to keep it inside her. Right now, she just wanted to throw her arms around him and tell her she loved him, but she was so scared, so, so scared of what his reaction might be.

Kyo was so tense he was sweating. _I know I have to tell her! Just say it! Just those 3 little words! Now!_

He tightened his hands into fists and said out loud, "Tohru, I love you!"

Tohru's eyes widened. _I… I… _

_Kyo-kun, I-I don't know… I just-_

To her horror, tears spilled from her eyes. She tried desperately to brush them away but it was too late, Kyo had seen her crying.

The floor dropped from beneath him. "Tohru…?"

Tohru sniffed, but she kept crying, and crying. "I…I I'm sorry, Kyo-kun… I don't know… I…"

Kyo just stared. His heart throbbed.

Why now? When he finally fell in love with someone he truly loved?

_Tohru… I love you, I do! _

He stood up, his heart throbbing. "…it's okay. I know… it's Yuki, isn't it? I always hated that rat…"

Tohru jumped up. "No! Wait, no, th-that's not it, I…"

Kyo didn't look at her. He started to walk away. "I told you before, didn't I? I said… that when you fell in love with someone, I'd cooperate with you…"

"Kyo-kun!"

"…I just didn't realize… how hard it would be!"

Kyo darted out the door and ran outside into the pouring rain.

He was running like mad. Just running, running. Through the heavy rain, even though that weather always weakened him. He wouldn't stop, just kept running. He gasped with the effort and as the rain poured down over his head, it mingled with the single tear that had rolled down his cheek.

_But why? Why? Tohru, I really did love you! _

It was so weird. It felt so familiar. Running through the heavy rain, thinking about Tohru.

The last time was different though.

That was different. He had been running away from her that time because she had seen his true form. He had been so ashamed, so frightened. What was she gonna think about him?

But she had accepted him. Even though he had been this horrible monster.

She had said, "Kyo, I want us to stay together!"

He never forgot that. Those words had meant everything to him.

But everything was different. It was all different. He had told her how he felt and now everything had just fallen apart.

He slowed down and took slow steps, while thinking, teary-eyed.

_What should I do now?_

"Kyo-kun!" yelled Tohru.

She ran to the door, but he had already disappeared far away. She could only see the lone dark figure running away as hard as possible, into the rain.

And the only sounds she could hear was the rain and the sound of the door flapping open in the wind. And the sound of her aching heart.

**Wow!! I'm soo proud of that chapter!! Seriously! But here's the bad news: Someone Unexpected in coming to an end! In fact, next chapter's the last one! Waahhh… but not to worry, I loved writing Fruits Basket fanfic so much there's gonna be a sequel! Read and review! **


	8. Who I love

**Whassup? Emichii here! WOW! It's Chapter 8! It's the last chapter!! ARGHHH!!! I'm seriously gonna cry now! But not the fret! There's gonna be a sequel coming out next week! Well… Here it is… the last chappie! **

**Chapter Eight: Who I love**

Tohru slumped over as she collapsed to her knees on the floor.

_Why did I do that? It's not like he said anything mean? Why'd I start crying? I…I'm just so confused that… I… what should I do?_

Shigure came out from his study, with a newspaper in his hand.

"Was that just Kyo?" He blinked sleepily. Then he added, with a mischievous tone, "What's this? Our dear little Tohru sitting here, crying in front of the open door while it's raining like no tomorrow?"

"…" Tohru stared out the door at the pouring rain. "Shigure… what should I do? I… I wanted to tell him… I just wanted to tell him how I feel! But I'm too scared…"

Shigure said seriously, "Then what are you doing just sitting here? If you have something to tell him, you have to tell him now!"

_You have to tell him now!_

…_yeah… that's right! I have to… tell him how I feel!_

Tohru stumbled up onto her feet. She walked slowly out into the rain, looked ahead to where Kyo had gone, and ran.

Kyo was standing stiffly in the wind and rain. He was soaking wet, and he felt so weak- because of the horrible weather. His clothes were sogging and his hair falling over his eyes and raindrops running down his face.

But why should that bother him?

He'd already had his heart broken. Yeah, he should definitely get over it now. But he just couldn't bring himself to turn around and head back home. Even if he tried to act like nothing had happened he would never be able to look at Tohru in the eye again.

Besides, he had been so stupid.

He actually thought he had a chance?

Heck, he was the cat. Even if Tohru ever felt something for him all it would be was pity. All everyone ever felt for him was sympathy.

"_I feel so sorry for him…"_

"_He's the cat of the Zodiac. He'll always be left out."_

Stupid.

Stupid… how stupid could he have been? She could never love him. Not as a person. She was just like all the others. Always after Yuki…

Funnily enough, he didn't feel any hatred for Yuki right then. All he felt was sadness.

_Damn it. I hate crying… _

But even so, a small tear slid down his cheek.

Tohru ran through the pouring rain.

The mud squelched from under her feet but still she carried on.

_Kyo… Kyo… I'm sorry! I love you!_

She ran on. The rain got heavier and heavier, it was hard to see.

Tohru shivered. It was cold.

She went on ahead. She was just about to collapse. Crap, it was cold and wet… then she saw him.

"…Kyo."

He was standing in the rain, staring away into the distance.

"Ah… Kyo-kun."

Kyo started. He turned and looked at her. "Oh. Tohru…"

His forehead creased and his eyes narrowed as if remembering something bad.

Tohru said, "…Kyo, don't be mad at me. I-"

"I'm not mad. I'm not mad!" he cried. "It's just…" he turned away from her again. "It is Yuki, isn't it? The only reason you even stuck around here at Shigure's place for so long is because of him, right?"

"No! Kyo-"

"This is just stupid," Kyo said. He continued numbly, "Tohru, don't… don't even worry about me anymore… I don't think we were ever even meant to be together. You should just… you should… forget about me. I'm the cat. I'm not important… you can just go on and forget that I ever said anything… even if what I said was… true…" he was getting choked up now.

"…but…" Tohru started getting teary-eyed. "Kyo-kun… I don't want to forget what you said to me because… because I'm in love with you, Kyo-kun!"

Kyo'e eyes widened. He stared in front of him. _You're not serious…_

Tohru was standing behind him, eyes full of tears. "It's true, Kyo… I- I'm not lying… please… just believe me… before I was just crying because I was so surprised but I really do love you…"

His hair was falling over his eyes so she couldn't see his eyes.

"Heh. You really are stupid. You're crazy… to have fallen in love with someone like me… you know I'm the cat."

Tohru listened, heart pounding.

Kyo turned around and cried, "I'm in love with you too!"

_Ah… _Tohru hands were clutched together in front of her. Then she just felt like she had to. She just had to throw her arms around Kyo and hug him.

"Kyo-kun… please forgive me for what I'm about to do!"

She ran through the rain, ignoring Kyo's confused look, towards him. Straight into his arms.

Sure, she knew it was impossible but… just to feel a second of warmth in his arms… but Kyo transformed, leaving Tohru in tears.

Shigure smiled as he watched Tohru and Kyo come back to the house through the rain even though the rain was already getting less and less. Tohru had Kyo (cat) in her arms.

_Uh… where have I seen this scene before? _Shigure thought with a sweat drop on his head.

Maybe everything worked out.

Because Kyo loved Tohru so much and she loved him back.

But for now, why don't we just all take one step at a time? Holding hands with the person you love.

**THE END…**

**For now… **

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

…**in the sequel of course! The sequel's coming out next week! Woohoo! And WHOA I think I'm growing up! It's gonna be romance as usual but it's gonna be angsty! Wowww…**

**Okay, so the sequel's called Shouldn't Love you anymore. It's about Akito finding out about Tohru and Kyo… and all hell is about to break loose… Muhahahahaha!!! **

**I'll probably put in a bit of Yuki/Machi in it too. They're cute together!**

**Ah yeah, recently I just got the latest volume of Fruits Basket that just came out! Volume 20 is so awesome! And if you've read the next one don't tell me anything- not my fault if your country already has the next volume! **

**Sob… Someone Unexpected is finished! I'm crying! Waahhh! Read and review**


End file.
